


Bigger Than Expected

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shy Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Smut, Steve has a big cock, Top Steve Rogers, and Tony wants to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony is ready to take his relationship with Steve to the next level. The only problem is Steve is hesitant. Then Tony learns why, and it's bigger than he expected.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	Bigger Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, so you know how much I struggle with smut but then I got this request and decided to give it a shot. Practice makes perfect, right? I swear I tried...
> 
> I'm gonna go write more angst! Bye!

A new relationship with someone was always exciting. There were the long nights spent talking about anything and everything, the butterflies from being near them, the electric shock from their touch. But that wasn’t all of the things that came with starting a new relationship-there was the sex.

Now Tony was familiar with meeting someone new and hitting it off. Though he didn’t always go down the list and check things off as he went, he sure does remember the electricity coursing through him or the swarm of butterflies in his belly. The talking never really happened; he hadn’t met the right person he could open up to and talk for hours. The sex, on the other hand, was never something he missed out on. He was known for sleeping around for a reason.

It wasn’t until he met a certain Captain did he start to realize that he wanted to revisit that old list and actually check off each item. For the first time in his life he wanted to spend all night talking to Steve and tell him everything there was to know about him. And they did. What was even worse was Tony actually liked it, and they made a habit of doing it almost every time they were together.

It took awhile for Tony to feel comfortable around him, but the closer they got, the easier it was to lower his guard and let Steve in. Steve was easy to talk to, and surprisingly they shared more in common than Tony thought.

He could now check that off the list.

The butterflies made their appearance the first time they met each other. Tony had tried to ignore them, not wanting to believe that he was crushing on the super soldier. Their relationship in the beginning had been rocky, and Tony couldn’t understand why he would have feelings for Steve if all they did was clash. He later realized it was because there was something between them and they were both stubborn. No surprise there.

That electric shock Tony felt whenever Steve brushed against him or their hands met momentarily didn’t compare to past experiences. His whole body was left buzzing from the aftermath. No one had ever made him feel like the way he felt when he was around Steve.

They had decided to finally act on those feelings for each other and do something about. Stubbornness be damned. If there was something between them then it needed to be explored. And God was Tony ecstatic when they took that leap.

They were going steady and everything seemed right in their world. Tony could finally say he’s checked off everything on that new relationship list. All but one thing: the sex.

Fooling around was what they did mostly at first, and honestly, Tony got that. Steve had expressed how nervous he was and how he lacked skills in a certain department. Tony didn’t want to brag-okay maybe just a little-but he was more than skilled when it came to getting freaky in the sheets. He didn’t hold his playboy title for nothing.

At first he wondered if it was his past that made Steve so hesitant to sleep with him. Despite the countless times Tony assured his new boyfriend that they would take it slow, Steve still refused to budge. Tony respected Steve’s boundaries and never pushed. He wasn’t an asshole.

But he can’t deny the pent up sexual tension he felt whenever he was near Steve. The man was difficult to resist. Every glance they shared, every touch, just made Tony want him even more. The making out was fun, and don’t get Tony started on the first time he was allowed to run his hands over Steve’s sculpted chest, but they never went further than that.

Tony got to know his left hand a lot better during those times.

It wasn’t until they were secretly texting during one of Tony’s board meetings did he finally learn the reason behind Steve’s hesitancy.

As always, Tony was bored out of his mind and struggling to pay attention to anything the members were saying. He’s ready to fall asleep when his phone buzzes; the sound is loud and obnoxious against the glass table. Tony quickly picks it up, shooting an apologetic smile to the members and a very irritated Pepper.

He’s ready to ignore the incoming message until he realizes it’s from Steve. He knows he should put his phone on silent and wait to contact his boyfriend, but ignoring Steve was one of the hardest things to do. Steve was so addicting.

_Can you talk?_

Tony quickly shoots him a reply. _In a meeting. What’s up?”_

Tony watches as three dots appear, indicating that Steve was typing out a reply. He can’t help but wonder if there’s an emergency or the Avengers have been called for another mission. The longer Steve takes to reply, the more anxious Tony gets.

Then his phone buzzes again.

_I want to talk about us._

Tony can’t help but panic. Was Steve breaking up with him? He wonders what he did to make Steve consider ending their relationship. Did he make Steve uncomfortable? Did he push him without realizing it? Or maybe it was none of those things. Maybe Steve just didn’t feel the same way.

That thought is what has Tony’s heart shattering into a million little pieces. He doesn’t want to believe that that was the reason for Steve’s random text messages. He thought that what they had was special, and that was something Tony never thought about with anyone else. Steve was different. Steve was special to him.

Tony doesn’t realize another message has come through until his phone buzzes again.

_Tony?_

Tony’s fingers hover over the keyboard. He knows he needs to reply, but he struggles to form a proper response.

_What did you want to talk about?_

Those three little dots appear again and then-

_I want us to have sex._

Tony’s eyes practically bug out at the message he receives. He reads over it again and again, double checking he’s reading it right. Steve wanted to have sex. With him.

Just the thought of finally getting to do the one thing he’s been fantasizing about since they first got together causes Tony’s cock to stir in his slacks. He shifts in his seat, sneaking a hand down to adjust himself. His sudden movement causes Pepper to glance in his direction, and she gives him a warning look.

Tony gives her another smile, and when she turns away, he glances back down at his phone to type out his reply. He needs to play this cool. He can’t blow it.

_Yeah? What brought this on?_

It doesn’t take long for Steve to send his response. _I feel ready to take that next step...if you want…_

“You’re damn right I do,” The words escape Tony’s mouth before he can even stop them. Eyes are on him again along with quizzically looks from the members. “Uh I mean...you’re damn right I like those numbers,” Tony tries to save himself. Pepper only rolls her eyes.

With everyone distracted again, Tony turns his attention back to the message he still needs to reply to.

_I want to. But only if you’re comfortable. Baby steps, sweetheart._

Tony can’t help but grin to himself. Steve liked to claim he hated pet names, but Tony knew it was a bunch of bullshit. Steve blushed every single time Tony used one on him. He was probably doing it right now.

_I do. But…_

Oh God. Oh no. He was freaking out. He was going to back out and Tony blew it. Fuck.

His phone buzzes again.

_I’m nervous._

Then again.

_I’m a little…_

Another buzz.

_Big…_

Tony’s mouth goes dry and he’s painfully hard when he reads the last message. Steve was...big? Now Tony’s fooled around with a lot of people, but never has he slept with anyone on the large side. To be honest he wasn’t even sure if he would be into that, but if the large cock was attached to Steve...well...how could he say no?

And he wasn’t about to.

Tony begins to type out his reply, only to pause when another message from Steve comes in. The last thing Tony expected was a picture message. He doesn’t hesitate to open it.

“Holy fuck…” Tony breathes out at the image that greets him. The photo is just of Steve’s lower half; he’s in blue briefs, the fabric stretched obscenely over the massive bulge he’s been packing this whole damn time. Tony licks his lips at the sight. Steve wasn’t even hard yet. Fuck.

Tony sneaks his hand down again, this time to palm his own erection. No one else in the room notices.

_Is that okay?_

Tony removes his hand from his crotch to type out a message. _Yeah...it’s more than okay. Baby, that’s so hot._

Were they really sexting right now? Was that even on the list? Fuck it. They were doing this.

Tony wants to see more, but he knows better than to push. If Steve was comfortable with sending dirty messages then great, but if not, Tony respected that.

Steve sends another message.

_Do you want to see more ;)_

Now he’s using winky faces? Fuck.

Tony nods his head, mentally kicking himself when he remembers Steve isn’t in front of him. He types quickly.

_Yes._

His leg is shaking now. He’s trying to be patient, but it’s a struggle to contain himself. He’s not sure if he can wait any longer. Until…

The phone buzzes again and Tony has to bite back a groan when he views the image. There was Steve’s cock in all its massive glory. Now Tony never took Steve for a liar; the man was honest, and getting him to lie was damn near impossible. He knew Steve wouldn’t lie about his size, but he hadn’t been completely honest. Huh. Maybe he was capable of altering the truth.

His cock was more than just big. It was huge and thick. And Tony wanted all of it.

He can’t help but stare a little longer than usual at the image. Steve had freed himself from his briefs, the band of his underwear tucked under the shaft and balls. When Tony zooms in, he’s able to make out a hint of precum on the tip of the large mushroom shaped head.

Steve was a beautiful man. Some would even say he was Adonis himself. And he had a beautiful cock to match. Tony has never seen something so perfect.

His own cock doesn’t compare, will never come close, but it was hard and leaking at the thought of getting fucked with the monster cock Steve was packing.

Tony shifts again in his seat, hissing from the bit of friction his cock receives. The last thing he expected when coming to this meeting was to a) get sent dirty messages from his not-so-innocent-boyfriend and b) get a fucking erection because of said messages. He needed to get out of this meeting. And fast!

He sends Steve a quick message.

_I’m coming home!_

Steve replies just as fast.

_See you then ;)_

Tony slips his phone back into his pocket and clears his throat. All eyes are on him again.

“I hate to interrupt,” he starts, ignoring the look Pepper sends his way. “But I have somewhere I need to be. Not that this isn’t important but something _big_ has come to my attention and well...I gotta go!”

Tony slips on his sunglasses and gets up as quickly as he can, turning away from the member’s view to hide the problem he’s been suffering through.

And if anyone were to notice...well, they’ve seen worse.

* * *

The tower is free from his teammates when he arrives on the upper floors. He thanks his lucky stars that no one was around. The last thing he needed was an interruption from what he suspects will be the best fucking of his life.

Steve is lounging around on the sofa when Tony bursts through the penthouse door. He glances up from the book he’s been reading, sending Tony a warm smile when he comes in.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting-”

Tony doesn’t give him a chance to finish. He rushes toward Steve and practically throws himself on top of him to connect their lips in a heated kiss. Steve squeaks in surprise at Tony’s aggressiveness, eyes widening when he feels something hard against his thigh. Tony moans into the kiss and pulls Steve closer, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of Steve’s shirt.

“Shit…” Steve breathes out once they break apart. “Where did that come from?”

“You, big guy,” Tony smirks. And there it is, the blush Tony knew would appear. It always starts at the tips of Steve’s ears and travels down until his whole body is pink. Tony finds it adorable.

“You liked the pictures, huh?”

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart. I fucking loved them. Wanna see more.”

“Y-yeah?” Steve stammers. He’s gotten pinker.

“Yeah.” Tony nods and he ducks his head down for another kiss, grinning when Steve’s eyes flutter shut. The kiss starts off slow and sensual, working its way up toward the fiery one they shared just a few minutes prior. This time it’s Steve who moans, and with his lips parted, Tony snakes his tongue inside the warm cavern that is Steve’s mouth. He tastes delicious. Tony wants to taste more.

Tony trails a hand between them until it’s resting over the bulge in Steve’s jeans. Tony palms at his cock, emitting a gasp from the blond.

“I want to see this,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s lips. He kisses him again and increases the pressure on Steve’s cock, feeling it harden under his hand. “Show it to me.”

Steve shudders, another moan slipping past his swollen lips. “B-bedroom?” he asks, sounding a little unsure.

Tony almost wants to say screw it and they fuck on the couch, but this was their first time and it deserved to be spent somewhere more intimate. Tony gives him one last kiss before he’s getting up and pulling Steve with him.

Then Steve is surprising him by scooping him up into his strong arms and connecting their lips again. Tony moans into Steve’s mouth. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and his legs around his waist, brushing their hard cocks together. Steve growls and carries him to the bedroom, tossing him on the bed and crawling on top of him.

Steve’s expression softens when he runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, a smile forming over his lips when their eyes meet. He leans down to kiss him again, taking his time to map out every inch of Tony’s mouth. He places kisses to the corners of his mouth and along his jaw.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to blush. He was used to getting compliments, but there was something about receiving them from Steve. They actually meant something.

“Not as beautiful as you, darling.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh. “Don’t do that. You are beautiful, Tony. Every inch of you.”

“Oh yeah? You haven’t seen all of me yet, Cap.”

At those words, Steve’s eyes are darting down to the tent in Tony’s slacks. He bites his lip and slowly, cautiously, reaches down. His hand hovers right over the spot Tony desperately wants him to touch, but he senses Steve’s hesitancy.

“Touch me,” he encourages and their eyes meet again. “It’s okay.”

Steve still appears nervous, but then he’s following through and touching Tony’s cock. Tony sighs and tips his head back, bucking his hips against Steve’s palm, chasing more of the friction. Steve grows braver and rubs at the bulge, tracing the outline with thumb before squeezing it. Tony moans.

“Fuck...don’t stop.”

And Steve doesn’t. He shifts so that he’s lying on his side beside Tony, then he’s touching him again, squeezing and rubbing the bulge. He pulls away to toy with the button on Tony’s slacks, and once given permission, pops it open and lowers the zipper. He eases Tony’s pants down until his briefs are coming into view; there’s already a wet spot forming in the front.

“Take em off. I need you to touch me.”

Steve complies to Tony’s request and grips the band of his underwear, lowering them down until his cock is free. Steve wraps his hand around the shaft, producing a hiss from the brunet. His eyes flicker up, a look of concern etched on his face.

“It’s good,” Tony assures. “Really good.”

Steve’s lips form into a small smile. His confidence returns and he strokes the heated flesh, up and down, running his thumb along the slit when he reaches the head.

Tony hisses again. It’s painful without lube and he’s tempted to pause and grab the bottle he keeps in the nightstand drawer, but he doesn’t want Steve to stop. He’s ready to give in and grab the lube, but then Steve is surprising him with an idea of his own.

“Fuck!” Tony cries out when Steve takes him into his mouth. The feeling of Steve touching him was amazing, but it didn’t compare to having his cock sucked. Steve’s mouth was warm and wet, perfectly tight around his aching cock. Tony peers down at him, their eyes meeting and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Tony’s ever seen. Steve’s eyes are darker, full of arousal. Tony might just burst right then and there.

He holds off, wanting to get to the next part.

Steve pulls off to lap at the head, collecting the precum that’s dripping. He takes Tony back into his mouth, sucking on the tip like it’s a fucking lollipop. Tony can’t remember if Steve ever mentioned being good at sucking dick. He had said he wasn’t very skilled, but he was a liar. Steve Rogers could tell lies.

“Fuck, Steve. That feels so good,” Tony moans. He watches as Steve takes more of him into his mouth. He gags when the head of Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat and he pulls off for air, his lips red and shiny with saliva and precum.

As much as Tony wants Steve to blow him until he’s cumming down his throat, he wants to get fucked.

“No more,” he pushes Steve’s head away when Steve attempts to take him back in his mouth. Steve stares up at him quizzically. “I’ll cum,” Tony explains. “I know, I know. It’s embarrassing but fuck you feel so good.”

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. He was getting shy again.

“Don’t be. Let me take care of you now.”

Steve backs away when Tony sits up to discard his clothing. His suit ends up a piled mess on the floor, but he couldn’t care less about it. Steve is quick to follow his lead, shedding his own clothing until he’s left in nothing but the blue briefs Tony was lucky enough to get a glimpse of earlier.

It’s not surprising to find Steve already rock hard. His cock is straining against the thin fabric, practically ready to burst through its confines. The head is peaking out at the top, glistening.

They’re both kneeling on the bed with only a few inches of space between them. It’s tempting to close that space with another kiss, but Tony has other ideas. He moves closer, eyes locked with Steve’s as he stretches his fingers out and brushes against Steve’s cock. It jumps from the bit of contact it receives and that pink hue on Steve’s face is returning.

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Tony coos, leaning closer to nip and suck along the lobe of Steve’s ear. “Let me touch you.”

“Please,” Steve says, his voice breathy.

Tony gives the large bulge a squeeze, smirking at the filthy moan Steve makes. He wouldn’t mind teasing Steve a little longer, but he can’t help but grow impatient. For months he’s been deprived of this.

He places both hands on Steve’s hips and their lips meet again; it’s nothing but tongue this time, both trying to dominate the other. Tony lets Steve win. His hands trail lower, gripping the band of Steve’s briefs and lowering them down his tone legs, exposing him for the first time. The picture didn’t do it enough justice; it was more beautiful in person.

“Oh shit,” Tony gasps and takes Steve in his hand, smirking when the cock twitches. “Look at you, sweetheart. And you were hiding this from me?”

“It’s a little...ngh...big…” Steve can’t help but buck his hips when Tony begins to stroke him.

“Big is an understatement. This is the biggest cock I’ve ever seen. It’s so thick.”

“You like it?” Steve’s eyes dart down to watch Tony jerk him off. He lets out a moan and his eyes fall shut. “D-don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t counting on it.” Tony smirks. He slides his hand up and down the length, fingers barely able to wrap around it. He’s aware that the pace he’s using is too slow and comes off as teasing, but he can’t help but take his time and explore what was hidden from him. Honestly, he doesn’t know why Steve would hide this in the first place.

“I want this in me,” Tony is blunt and straight to the point. “You gonna fuck me with it?”

Steve whines low in his throat. He leans forward, resting their foreheads together. “Yes. Can I?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

Tony yelps in surprise when he’s forcefully shoved back and landing flat on his back. Steve hovers over him, gripping him by the ankles and forcing his legs apart. Steve’s crawls between his spread legs and grinds down; they both moan from the friction.

“Steve, fuck me,” Tony begs.

Not needing to be told twice, Steve crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Tony wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and bucking his hips, moaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. It’s not enough. He needs more.

Tony pulls away. “Get the lube.”

Steve reaches over and fumbles through the drawer until he’s coming back with the small bottle in hand. He gives Tony another kiss, then he’s leaning back on his heels and popping open the bottle. Tony spreads his legs and takes his cock in his hand, using the precum to glide the way and stroke himself. Steve is generous with the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly before dipping his hand down and teasing Tony’s hole.

Tony moans and tips his head back. Steve keeps his eyes glued to Tony’s face when he dips the tip of his finger inside, searching for any indication that he’s hurting him. When he finds none, he inches more of his finger inside, and this time Tony reacts. His back arches and he grunts, eyes squeezing shut from the sting of being stretched.

“Tony?” Steve says, his voice laced with concern. He goes to withdraw his finger, only to freeze when Tony’s hand flies down and grips his wrist.

“Don’t stop. Just go slow okay? Go slow.”

Steve is more careful, slowly pushing more of his finger inside. Once he’s all the way in, he pauses, waiting for Tony to adjust. When he feels Tony relax, he begins to thrust gently. Tony lets out another hiss, followed by a moan.

“Oh fuck that’s good. More. Come on, Steve, give me more.”

Steve reaches for the bottle of lube and adds more to his fingers, then he’s stretching Tony with two and then three. The burn of being stretched brings tears to Tony's eyes, but he blinks them back, reminding himself that pleasure usually followed the sting. If he can’t take three fingers then how the hell was he supposed to take Steve’s cock? Tony wasn’t a quitter.

“Fuck!” Tony shouts and his back arches off the bed. Steve had found that spot inside of him, the tip of his finger brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Again. Do that again.”

Moans and curses slip past Tony’s lips with each jab to his prostate. His cock is leaking like a faucet now, making a mess on his lower belly. He reaches for his cock, needing to touch himself while Steve pleasures him. He only manages to stroke once before he pulls off.

“G-gonna cum...fuck…” Tony lifts his head and sits up, forcing Steve to pull out. “Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think you’re-”

“I’m sure. I can take it.”

Steve appears uncertain but follows with Tony’s request anyway. He pours more lube on his fingers and smears it along his cock. Tony licks his lips at the sight, mouth watering and wishing it was in his mouth right about now. Maybe next time he’ll have Steve gag him with it, make him choke.

Tony lies back and spreads his legs wide, exposing his wet and stretched hole. Steve’s gaze is on him, his tongue poking out and licking along his bottom lip. He takes his cock in hand and leads it to Tony’s entrance, teasing the hole with the head and smearing the precum around the rim.

“Steve!” Tony urges, bucking his hips impatiently.

Steve presses forward, watching as Tony struggles to take just the tip. He contemplates using his fingers to stretch him out a little more, but he too has grown impatient, and his cock is aching to be inside Tony.

The head of his cock pushes through until it’s popping inside. Tony tenses up, his eyes widening and jaw slacking from the burn. Being stretched by Steve’s fingers didn’t compare to this. Tears sprang to his eyes, threatening to spill. His fingers find purchase in the sheets beneath him, twisting the cotton until his knuckles are turning white.

Steve groans, eyes falling shut from the tightness. He craves more of it. He inches more of himself inside, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

“T-Tony...shit...you feel so good.”

Tony wishes he could say the same. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much and a part of him is regretting letting Steve fuck him. He thought he could take it, but he was wrong. He couldn’t do this. It was too much.

And yet another part of him is wanting Steve to keep going, to fully force himself inside and fuck Tony stupid. He wants to be pounded into the bed until he can’t walk for a week. He wants Steve to spill inside of him and make a mess of the sheets.

Tony throws all caution to the wind and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, urging him closer. Steve follows and more of his cock inches inside; Tony can’t help but groan from the stretch. Steve’s hands find Tony’s waist and he holds him tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving behind red marks in their wake.

“T-Tony,” Steve breathes out and ducks his head down until their foreheads are resting against each other. “You feel so good. I need to move.”

Tony can only nod his head, his voice lost. Steve moves slowly and carefully at first, treating Tony like he’s made of glass. Honestly, Tony enjoys the thought. Steve was huge and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t need time to adjust to the feeling.

He keeps his eyes on Steve’s face, watching wrinkles form on his forehead as he concentrates. Steve’s eyes open, locking with Tony’s for a brief second before they’re fluttering shut and he’s ducking down for a kiss. He thrusts his hips a little faster, punching little gasps out of Tony’s mouth. Steve groans and buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, biting and marking up the unblemished skin.

“T-Tony…” Steve’s hips stutter. He’s holding back.

“Fuck me. Come on, big guy,” Tony urges, giving Steve the permission he’s begging for.

Steve increases the pace of his hips, slamming into Tony with fast, hard thrusts. The room fills with the sound of skin against skin and the pleasured moans they can’t keep to themselves.

The burn is still there, but it’s starting to diminish and fade into pleasure. Tony clings to Steve tightly, nails digging into the flesh of Steve’s back. His cock is squished between them, the friction of Steve’s stomach rubbing against him causing the head to leak.

Tony tries to slip his hand between them for his cock, only to pull back and scream when Steve hits that spot inside of him. This time Steve doesn’t stop, and he continues to hit that spot with each thrust. Tony can only hold on for dear life as Steve does exactly what he wanted him to do in the first place.

“Gonna...cum…” Steve warns, his breath warm against Tony’s ear.

Tony’s lost the ability to speak; all he can do is nod his head and moan in response.

Steve doesn’t let up, his pace quickens and his thrusts become harsher. The head of his cock is jabbing roughly into Tony’s prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through Tony’s body. He’s so close.

“Fuck!” Tony finally finds his voice from a particularly hard thrust. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his back arches off the bed. His vision whites out.

Steve doesn’t stop, and he fucks him through his orgasm. Steve thrusts three more times before he’s cumming with a grunt.

“Tony?”

At the sound of his name, Tony’s eyes flutter open. He’s met with soft, blue ones. For a moment he forgets where he is, and it’s not until he feels Steve shift inside him is he reminded of what just happened.

“Did I-did we?”

Steve nods and gently brushes back Tony’s sweat damped hair. “We did. Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Am I okay! I just passed out!”

Steve winces. “I’m so sorry. I never meant-”

Tony silences him with a kiss. “Don’t,” he says once they part. “I fucking passed out. That’s never happened before. You know what this means, right?”

“Um…”

“You just gave me the best fucking of my life!”

“Oh...I did?”

“Fuck yeah! Holy shit…” Tony runs a hand through his hair, a grin appearing over his face. “That was...I can’t believe...fuck, that was good. Why did we wait this long again?”

“Um…” Steve glances down at where they’re still connected and Tony’s eyes follow.

“Oh right. Darling,” he says and cups Steve’s face. “Don’t be ashamed. That was amazing. Best sex of my life, hands down.”

“Yeah? But it hurt.” Steve frowns.

“A little yeah, but after that...fuck. We have to do it again.”

Steve’s cock twitches in interest and he flushes from head to toe. Tony can’t help but smirk.

“You don’t have a refractory period, do you?”

The pink on Steve’s face is almost red now. “N-not really.”

Tony smiles and gently strokes his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “We need to try that out, too.”


End file.
